A typical Day with Gir!!!
by Chibi Tanny
Summary: What does Gir really do when Zim is not around?????


Disclaimer: Hey all you Invader Zim FANS!!!! I've got a secret; want to know what it is? You don't? Well I'll tell you anyway!! I don't OWN invader Zim!!!!!!! And I wish that I lived in America so I could see the New episodes of Invader Zim, but I don't I'm just a little Australian fan GIRL!!!! THE NUMBER ONE AUSTRALIAN FAN GIRL!!!!! :)   
  
Anyway to the story....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Typical Day With Gir   
  
  
As the bright Monday morning sunlight peeked over the horizon and one more Eartheniod day began. The merry music of the Scary Monkey Show theme song could be heard coming from the strangest house on the block.   
  
"YAY!! Scary Monkey Show!!!" squealed a little insane robot.   
  
"What do you see in that monkey anyway Gir?" sighed Zim as he adjusted his wig.   
  
"Monkey?" said Gir, titling his head to the side with a perplexed look on his tiny metallic face.   
  
"Well, I have to attend another pointless day at the public education facility the humanoids call skool and Gir..." declared Zim.   
  
"YYYYEEEEEEESSSS?" a high-pitched drone came from the little android, as he slurped the last morsel of chocolate bubblegum from the brain freezy container.   
  
"Please try and stay out of trouble and guard the house," Zim said as he trotted over to the one of many exits to the base, "Sometimes I wonder whether you are really advanced at all."   
  
"PIGGIES!!!" cried Gir, jumping up from the sofa and rolling about hysterically.   
  
Shaking his head in shame, Zim left the safety of his den. 'Well maybe it is some kind of advanced communication. The Tallests gave me him, they know what they are doing, for IRK sake they run planet Irk. Yes that's it! It's advanced communication.' Thought Zim as he paced down the sidewalk, eyeing his surroundings for any sign from the Dib human.   
  
Back at the Irken fortress, Gir cheerfully sang along with the wiggles. (An Australian children's song group.)   
  
A beeping sound filled the house; indicating an incoming transmission, from the planet Irk?   
  
"Puter patch it through," giggled Gir, in his high pitched tone.   
  
"Right away Gir," obeyed the computer.   
  
"Hello BIGGER thingys than master," Gir exhale noisily.   
  
"Oh good, Zim isn't there, is he?" gasped Tallest Red.   
  
"NNNNNOOOOO?" Droned Gir.   
  
"Gir we need your advice!! The Zcatians have declared war on Irk and they are much stronger than us, what are we to do?" sobbed Tallest Purple.   
  
"PIGGIES FOR ALL!!!" Gir screeched.   
  
"PIGGIES?" both leaders said puzzled.   
  
"Oh I see, you think, give them rubber piggies as peace gifts. You know that's just crazy enough to work," thought Purple.   
  
"Oh thank you Almighty Gir," bawled Red joyously, "Oh and one more thing."   
  
"YYYYEEEESSSSS?????" squealed Gir as his attention was obtained by a beetle that was scampering away.   
  
"We were planning a party and we just couldn't decide on the colour theme. Red or purple, which one should we have?" inquired Red.   
  
  
Gir had disappeared from the view of the screen, as he searched for the miniature yellow beetle.   
  
"It should be PURPLE!" moaned Purple.   
  
"It should be RED!" growled Red.   
  
"PuRpLe!!" bellowed Purple.   
  
"ReD!" barked Red.   
  
"OOOO, Yellow," cried Gir, ecstatic to find what he was looking for.   
  
"YELLOW?" the once bickering Tallests asked bewildered.   
  
One huge cheesy grin, spread across the Tallests olive faces.   
  
"YELLOW!" both tall Irkens said together gleefully.   
  
"Oh thank you Gir, you are really advanced!" beamed Purple.   
  
"Yes thank you Gir," sighed Red contently.   
  
"What do you think our people would do if they found out that we got advice from a Sir?" asked Purple.   
  
"Well, I think..." answered Red. But was cut short as the transmission ended.   
  
Gir burped contently after his little snack of yellow beetle, but he was still hungry. Gir jumped up and bounded into the kitchen in high spirits. Grasping the microwave's handle he opened it and peered inside the microwave, his secret stash of tuna was gone!!   
  
"Oh yeah I ate it yesterday," realized Gir, "I'll just have to go to Washington and get some more!"   
  
THREE HOURS LATER.....   
  
Gir now stood in front of the white house, clutching his hungry metal tummy. He skipped delightfully toward the giant building, as he sang the doom song.   
  
"I can't stand the stress of being president any longer," wept Mr Bush discouraged, "But who has the brains to take my place?"   
  
Just at that moment Gir hopped past, now humming oops I did it again, by Britney Spears.   
  
"Hey you!!" howled Mr Bush, "Yes you! What's your name?"   
  
"GIR!!" beamed the robot now disguised as a black and green puppy.   
  
"Here you can be president!!" said Mr Bush, "I've got to go on leave."   
  
"OOOKKKKAAAAAYYY!!!!!" shrieked Gir in delight.   
  
ONE HOUR LATER....   
  
The American public crowed outside the gates of the white house, cheering and shouting for their leader. The citizens of America held little fags with the letters spelling Gir, ecstatic mobs chanted Gir's name. A roar of cheers flooded the area as Gir approached the podium to receive the award for BEST PRESIDENT EVER!   
  
"I' am pleased to award Gir, the best president ever award!" announced Elton John, "Gir do you have anything to say?"   
  
Gir squealed and jumped up onto the podium, screeching at the top of his gears, "PIGGIES FOR EVERYONE!!!"   
  
With that all of America cheered Gir, their echoes could be heard on the planet blorch.   
  
TWO HOURS LATER....   
  
A bright red convertible Ferrari pulled up in front of Zim's lair. Gir jumped out squeezing his beloved tuna and waving good-bye to the spice girls, who had given the cute puppy a ride home.   
  
"Bye Gir," squealed the former pop sensation.   
  
"Bye, Bye!!" grinned Gir, skipping merrily inside to watch the teletubbies.   
  
No sooner had Gir, slumped into the depths of the couch to brainlessly stare into the mind-boggling television. Zim came bursting through the front door, slamming the hard wooden structure right in his rivals face.   
  
Zim recovered from his daily chase, puffed as he regained control of his breathing.   
  
"Gir I'll be down in the lab, finishing my latest project!! THE HAMPSTER/WEASLE LASER!!!" proclaim Zim triumphantly.   
  
"I understand..." answered Gir mesmerized by the little freaks of nature bouncing about the T.V. screen.   
  
"Right, I'm going now," sighed Zim and strolled towards the toilet, to flush himself down to his secret underground laboratory.   
  
"I'm gonna roll around on the floor, K?" said Gir cheerfully and proceeded to do so.   
  
"I'm sure that robot is stupid!!" Zim said to himself as he sauntered into the lab, scanning the room for his latest masterpiece that had mysteriously disappeared.   
  
Zim chuckled at the thought of the tiny android ruling the planet.   
  
  
The End   
  
  
Well did you like it? Please tell me!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
